


Piano Wars

by Mickysusu



Category: Big Bang (Band), JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: After their SBS piano battle, Junsu invites Taeyang to his dressing room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago way before DB5K split. I don't really like it, but I still decided to share it here. Let me know what you think.

Taeyang stood nervously staring at a large white door with a golden name plate decorating the middle. He continued to stare at the name on the door mentally debating with himself.

 

Should he knock? If he doesn’t it’d be rude to ignore the invitation he got thirty minutes ago.

 

‘ _I can’t keep him waiting, he’s probably busy_ ,’ he thought before knocking softly on the wooden door.

 

He waited until the door opened five seconds later and was greeted with a bright smile.

 

“I’m glad you came, come in,” an angelic voice exclaimed happily.

 

Taeyang returned the smile before entering the black and white dressing room. He looked to his left and spotted a black leather couch resting against the wall.

 

“Go ahead and take a seat, I’ll get us some drinks,” the voice caressed his ears forcing him to obey.

 

“Alright,” Taeyang replied walking over to the comfy looking couch.

 

“I only have cokes, is that okay,” the older man asked both hands holding a coke can.

 

“That’s fine,” Taeyang said fingering the hem of his shirt.

 

“Great,” Junsu smiled making his way over to his dongsaeng.

 

The older man took a seat next to the younger man before handing him his coke.

 

Taeyang thanked his hyung before taking a sip of the cold beverage.

 

Junsu sat his can down on the glass table in front of the couch and turned to face the shy man.

 

Taeyang quickly sat his can down after feeling his hyung’s heavy gaze.

 

“I loved your performance Bae,” Junsu smiled placing his hand on the other man’s left muscular arm.

 

“T-thank you, but I think hyung’s was better,” the younger man stuttered after hearing his shortened name come from that sensual mouth.

 

He blushed as the warm hand began to run up and down his arm heating his skin.

 

“You’re so humble, I like you,” Junsu whispered softly into his dongsaeng’s left ear smirking at the slight tremor the man tried to hide.

 

“Junsu hyung,” Taeyang’s face reddened once the older man began to caress his muscular chest through his shirt.

 

“How often do you work out,” Junsu asked groping the younger man’s chest.

 

“Whenever I have free ti-ahh,” Taeyang gasped making the man beside him chuckle.

 

“Will you show me,” Junsu asked as he continued to tease the other’s hardening nipple.

 

“Hyung,” Taeyang whined before his chin was pulled to the left forcing him to stare into lust filled orbs.

 

“I want you,” Junsu said, covering the other’s mouth with his own in a passionate kiss.

 

The younger man moaned as soft, plump lips met his before a warm, moist tongue forced its way inside.

 

Junsu moaned as a strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

 

Taeyang gave in to his hidden desires and pulled the older man close.

 

He deepened the kiss, sucking on Junsu’s tongue greedily as he ran his fingers through soft chocolate locks.

 

The older man pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily.

 

“I knew you’d come around,” Junsu grinned trailing kisses across the younger man’s jaw, sucking and nipping on his tanned neck.

 

“Hyung...,” Taeyang moaned as a hand slipped up his shirt to caress his abs.

 

Junsu pulled away forcing the shirt over Taeyang’s head.

 

“That’s much better,” he smirked tossing the shirt over his shoulder.

 

The brunet quickly straddled Taeyang’s lap, eyes scanning the man’s tanned muscular chest before his gaze returned to pink, swollen lips.

 

“You taste like chocolate Bae,” he smiled caressing the younger man’s bottom lip with his thumb.

 

“I had some before coming here,” Taeyang stuck his tongue out to swipe against the thumb causing Junsu to groan.

 

“You’re delicious,” Junsu smirked before devouring his mouth once more.

 

The younger man finally began to get comfortable as his warm hands slipped up the back of Junsu’s shirt. He moaned into the kiss roughly pulling at the shirt.

 

Junsu broke the kiss to stare at the other’s flushed face.

 

“Impatient aren’t we,” he teased grabbing handfuls of his shirt before pulling it off.

 

Taeyang’s eyes scanned his hyung’s slightly muscular build. He reached out to touch the smooth skin causing the older man to shiver in delight.

 

“Don’t be shy,” Junsu said grabbing his dongsaeng’s right hand, pulling it down to feel his taunt stomach.

 

Taeyang wrapped his arms around Junsu, pulling him close to nuzzle his neck, inhaling his musky scent.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” he mumbled into the other’s hot skin before sticking his tongue out to taste the saltiness.

 

“Just let me do all…of the work,” Junsu groaned gripping the younger man’s shoulders as a tongue swiped over the sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

Taeyang continued to lick his heated skin before coating it with moist kisses.

 

A smile stretched across Junsu’s face as he felt the younger man’s hardness press into his thigh.

 

“Junsu,” Taeyang gasped in pleasure, digging his blunt nails into his hyung’s waist as the older man continued to roll his hips, grinding on him.

 

“I can’t wait any longer, I want you now,” Junsu panted climbing off of the younger man’s lap to unzip his pants.

 

Taeyang watched mesmerized as the smaller man slipped off his pants followed by his tight black boxers. His naked skin was flushed a deep red.

 

“Look what you did to me,” Junsu bit his lower lip as he stroked his hardness.

 

The younger man felt himself get impossibly harder as he watched the other man put on a show for him.

 

“Hurry and take them off,” Junsu demanded starting to get impatient.

 

Taeyang immediately unzipped his jeans, raising his hips to pull them off along with his boxers.

 

He tossed them to the floor and sat back into the arm of the couch, skin flushed with embarrassment as the other stared at him.

 

He’d never shown his body like this to anyone else before.

 

“Finally,” Junsu licked his lips, dropping to his knees in front of the shy man.

 

“Ahhhh Junsu,” the younger man gasped hands flying to silky brown locks. His fingers gripped the dark roots tightly, groaning in pleasure as a warm, moist tongue teased the sensitive head of his cock.

 

Junsu licked the engorged head teasing the sticky slit. He pumped the base as he took the head into his mouth humming in approval.

 

Taeyang groaned in pleasure from the wet heat sucking him in, spreading his thighs to give his hyung more room.

 

The brunet smirked around the hard shaft before bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, taking in as much of Taeyang as he could, aiming to drive the man crazy.

 

Junsu gasped as he was pulled up to meet plump lips. He immediately wrapped his arms around a tanned neck as he was pulled into the younger’s lap.

 

They both moaned in pleasure once their erections met grinding against each other.

 

Junsu broke the kiss panting for breath before pushing Taeyang on his back. Large hands gripped his hips as he seated himself once more on the younger man’s lap.

 

“I’m glad you decided to accept my invitation Bae,” Junsu smiled reaching behind him to grab the pulsing hardness resting against the cleft of his plump ass.

 

“Me too,” Taeyang moaned feeling his leaking erection brush against the tight rim.

 

“I’m ready,” Junsu said before releasing a long guttural moan as he slowly impaled himself on the other’s hard cock.

 

“Shit Su,” the younger man yelled in pleasure, thrusting up into the impossibly tight heat.

 

His grip on the older man’s waist tightened while he continued to slip into the heat until he was sheathed completely.

 

“Oh Bae you’re so big,” Junsu bit his bottom lip waiting for his walls to get used to the large intrusion. He prepared himself earlier, but it wasn’t enough.

 

After waiting for what seemed liked years, Taeyang lifted Junsu’s hips halfway and the older man slammed back down drawing a moan from both of them.

 

“I’ve wanted you...from the moment...I saw you today,” Junsu forced out as he rode Taehyung, bouncing repeatedly on his lap in a steady rhythm.

 

“I’ve always...wanted you,” Taeyang grunted, thrusting up into the older man, aiming to reach deeper within his tight heat.

 

The brunet suddenly leaned forward resting his hands on his muscular chest before attacking his mouth.

 

Their tongues clashed sharing saliva as the kiss continued to deepen.

 

Junsu moaned as large hands trailed down his sweaty back only stopping to spread his plump cheeks.

 

“Are you sure this is your first time,” he asked rocking back on the hard shaft digging deeper inside of him.

 

“I’m a fast learner,” Taeyang said almost choking on saliva once Junsu started rolling his hips.

 

“I see you like when I do this,” he smirked rolling his sinful hips once more, grinding on the other’s lap.

 

Taeyang increased his efforts lifting the smaller man higher before pulling him down to meet his powerful thrusts, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

 

“Faster,” Junsu cried out, feeling the pleasure build up as he clenched around the shaft.

 

After a few more powerful thrusts and hip rolls, Junsu exploded.

 

“Mmmmm Bae,” he moaned spilling over the younger man’s chest and abs.

 

Taeyang gasped as the brunet’s walls suddenly collapsed, strangling his cock before he finally reached his end, filling the tight hole to the brim. He lied on the couch panting for breath as he was milked dry.

 

Junsu collapsed on top of Taeyang as he pulled out, allowing the evidence of their activity to leak from the brunet’s stretched hole.

 

“How was that for your first time,” Junsu asked smiling into the other’s neck.

 

Taeyang wrapped his right arm around his hyung while his left hand caressed the brunet’s sticky bottom.

 

“Heaven,” he sighed pressing the smaller man impossibly close.

 

Junsu turned his head to place a kiss on the side of his tanned neck.

 

“I’m glad,” he laughed voice caressing the younger man’s ears once more.

 

“You smell like chocolate how much did you have,” Junsu asked licking the sweaty skin.

 

Taeyang flinched holding back a moan, tightening his hold on the man.

 

“Only a few bars...maybe five or more,” he said turning his head to give the brunet more room.

 

“Five or more, why so many,” the older man asked pulling away to stare into his dongsaeng’s red face.

 

“I was nervous about meeting you,” Taeyang replied blushing.

 

Junsu laughed before pecking the younger man on the lips. “Don’t blush now, it’s too late to feel embarrassed,” he smiled snuggling closer to him on the soiled couch.

 

“But if you want, you can continue the habit...I enjoyed the treat,” he smirked.

 

Taeyang sighed as his hyung rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“Hyung....we can’t stay here, someone might come in later,” the younger man said staring at the door on the other side of the room.

 

“I locked the door, plus I told everyone not to bother me before you showed up,” Junsu yawned cutely before falling silent.

 

Taeyang watched the man sleep looking like an innocent angel knowing he was the total opposite.

 

He knew this was the start of something, he didn’t know what, but he was happy he shared his first time with the man he’d been eyeing for a while.

 

Taeyang licked his lips slowly recognizing the faint taste of the chocolate.

 

‘ _I’ll always think of you when I eat chocolate now_ ,’ he thought staring at the older man feeling his heartbeat increase. Maybe he was in love.

 

 


End file.
